


Conversation in the Dark

by minshua_9597



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I just love them so much I can't, I just want some domestic before I went full on kinky next story, I just want to give them the world, It's a good song I recommend, M/M, MinShua, based on the song "Conversation in the dark" by John Legend, gyushua, it is actually mentioned in the story, minshua discussing nothing tbh, soft, they are each other's world, wattpad's 50 followers celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minshua_9597/pseuds/minshua_9597
Summary: Talk.. let's have conversations in the darkWorld is sleeping i'm awake with you, with you...
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 3





	Conversation in the Dark

"Hey, talk to me please."

Joshua struggled to open his eyes, the eyelids were seemingly want to stick to the lower lids. Some dried eye boogers that were stuck between the eyelashes managed to slip into his eyes, itching and making his eyes watered. Joshua tossed closer to the body next to him before laying flat on his stomach, head laying onto his arms as his eyes still stay shut.

"Kitten, don't use your hands," Mingyu complained before he held the other's delicate hand, preventing him from rubbing his eyes. Joshua let out a tiny protest whine mix with a yawn before he could finally prop himself up to stay focused. He looked at Mingyu, waiting for whatever he was going to say next.

But then everything went quiet again.

They stayed in the silence for a long, awkward amount of time, long enough to itch the inner soul of Joshua.

"Hey," Joshua nudged the side of Mingyu with his elbow, "what are you thinking?"

The other didn't say anything for a while, and things were slowly starting to have an uneasy feeling in the air. Finally, Mingyu spoke up.

"I don't know, I just... there's something bugging me and I don't know what it is..." Mingyu continued.

"and I... just don't like the quiet." He finished his sentence with a soft sigh.

Joshua looked at him with worry. The Mingyu he knew, has, and always loves, has never been in such deep thoughts like this before. Even though Joshua enjoys the peace when Mingyu isn't running and jumping around like a 3-year-old high in sugar, it also scares him sometimes. After all, he had grown to love an active and childish 6 ft puppy anyway.

Joshua could see the sadness in the other's eyes, and he could sense the inner weight in his chest. It's a weird thing Joshua has grown up with, but he could see a shift of hue in people's eyes when their mood shifts. Others would look and would still see black eyes black, brown eyes brown, but Joshua could look deeper than that. And right now, Mingyu's brown orbs were absorbed a navy blue hue, like how you would see a rock on the seafloor from above. Normally he would always see a tint of lemon yellow or marigold orange in Mingyu's eyes, so seeing a completely opposite color tone, for him, was something alerting.

Joshua's small hand made its way to the bigger, rougher, and tan-color hand. He held it tight, interlocking the fingers before giving them a tight squeeze.

"You know you can always tell me," Joshua whispered in the dark.

They like it this way. Connecting with each other physically and mentally. They held to feel the physical shape of the other, they breath the same air to inhale the presence of the other, and they close their eyes so their minds could morph into one. It is like some sort of weird "magic" that you would probably hear more commonly in yoga class, but for them, it always works.

Joshua could smell Mingyu's breath, the smell of lemon cough drops and coke that he probably got from Jihoon at the studio. The quietness surrounded along with the darkness, as they embraced each other in the deepest form. The dark sky wrapped them a blanket of peacefulness, and the moon and stars shone in bare minimum light. Joshua leaned in closer, until their foreheads were touching, and slightly knocking each other. A small forehead tug-of-war occurred, and both lie back with breathy laughs. Their eyes have lost all of the tiredness, and the room became more lively than the sleepy silence.

Mingyu held Joshua's head and pressed towards his, until the tip of their noses bumped into each other, with only a small gap of air between. They breathed in softly, the air mingled between and on top of their lips, as they could feel the other's breath all over their skin. They even thought that they morphed into one human body, two souls mixed into one new soul. It's a weird sudden thought, to be honest.

Joshua opened his eyes to look at Mingyu. His Mingyu, his love, his life. With the body of mountains, with the chest that looks like valleys, with the shoulders like the horizon between the sky and the Pacific ocean. His chocolate brown eyes are hypnotizing, beautiful like the marvelous volcanoes and mountains that rose from underwater, but also dangerous like earthquakes or tsunami. His Mingyu is like that, calm in the palm like damp soil yet still possesses such power and unimaginable strength. Mingyu is like the earth, the brown, rich soil, the start of all nature's lives, or even the hot magma, the core of the Earth. Call him Mother Nature, crazy to say that.

But when Mingyu stared into Joshua's orb, he saw the sky. His Joshua, his love, his life. Mingyu sees Joshua like the white smooth sand on the beach, like the white bubble that rode on top of the waves, like the clouds on a sunny night, or the stars and constellations that shine the brightest in the dark space. Mingyu couldn't see color the same way Joshua can, but he can feel emotions when looking into someone. He found peace in Joshua's black orb, like the deep ocean of the unknown, or the infinite space that humans cannot touch. Those eyes can reflect lights like the moon, or absorb all of it like a black hole. Call him the Milky Way, crazy to say that.

At that moment, they realized. They would never be one without the other. Without the sky, then humans won't know limitless. Without the earth, people won't understand the power of small changes. After all, the sky would never be called the sky with earth, and earth would never be called earth without the sky.

In the human eyes, the world is split into two halves. The above is the infinite, the unknown, the endless. The lower is the physical, the existence, the constant changes. And Mingyu and Joshua are just like that.

"I don't know how I am so lucky..." Mingyu whispered as he pulled Joshua close until there is zero proximity,

"to have you in my arms." he finished.

Joshua giggled heartily, and Mingyu melted at the face in front of him. Joshua shook his head before pulling the other into a deep kiss. Joshua could taste Mingy, the taste of lemon cough drops and coke that he probably got from Jihoon at the studio. Mingyu could sense the sugary fruit punch ice cream on the tip of his tongue, probably from the dried juice that remained on those beautifully plump lips. When they pulled apart, the lips were now raw red, with their nose constantly trading breath from one and another.

"You really went for ice cream without me hyung?" Mingyu said in disbelief.

Joshua licked his own lips before he exclaimed: "I thought you don't want to come!"

 _"Nice excuse hyung,"_ Mingyu thought to himself but his temporary anger vanished immediately when he heard his silly kitten blamed himself that he should have listened to Jeonghan, and wiped his lips.

"It's okay, I'm not mad," Mingyu said as he hugged his tiny boyfriend. "As long as you take me out next time."

"Fine. Go to sleep, my giant puppy." Joshua let out a half-assed groan, which even got worse when he saw the bright canine smile from the younger. _"My puppy...", the word sounds nice on his lips._ Joshua ruffled the bigger's hair before he buried his face into his neck and went back to dreamland. He wouldn't mind spending a couple of thousand won for his boyfriend.

It's already 3 AM, and they will have schedules at 6. Mingyu realized he had never shared his deep thoughts, but he doesn't mind. Feelings may be bottled up to the point they explode, but that's okay because Joshua would be there to listen and comfort him. He felt a lot better now, and that's all that matters.

_One day, one day. The right time will come._


End file.
